What One Word Can Do
by The True Queen Of Slytherin
Summary: One-shot.


**Hey it's Annie, This is just a SasuSaku one-shot for my best friend Michaela, for her birthday. I love you Mich! **

**Please no flames. I have a terrible stomache ache and I really don't need to stress about disappointing someone too. **

**I do not own Naruto or it's characters. **

**I hope you have a fantastic birthday Michaela!**

**-Angelwithanastytemper**

* * *

What One Word Can Do

Sasuke

* * *

It was a dark dreary night. It was damp and cold.

He _hated_ damp. He hated the cement walls. He _hated_ the metal bars blocking him from the outside world.

He _hated_ prison. He _hated_ being locked up in a 4 by 4 cell. He _hated_ the reason he was in this cell.

He _hated_ the person who put him here.

He _hated_ _Itachi. _

He_ hated_ him for stealing his Father.

He _hated_ him even more for stealing his mother.

He _hated_ him for stealing his friends.

He _hated_ him for being his _brother._

He _hated_ him for pushing him to take his _life. _

But most of all he _hated_ him for taking _her _away.

Sasuke looked out at the barred window wondering what she was doing at that very moment. He told himself not to wonder.

Wondering never did any good.

He doesn't deserve her. He left her and tore her heart in two. When it shattered his into a million peices. He always loved her.

He _hated himself _for hurting her.

But he was so blinded with _hate _that he didn't pay any attention to his feelings.

But now........

It was to late. He loved her and he was going to die with in hours. He was sadened even furthur when he felt tears stream down his face as he stared at the full moon.

* * *

**Sakura**

**

* * *

**

She sat on her queen sized bed staring at _his_ picture. The last picture she had of him. The _only _picture she had of him.

She closed her eyes and let the tears spill.

She _hated_ it. She _hated _being away from him.

She _hated _knowing that tonight was his last night in this world.

She _hated _herself, for not being able to stop him from making the worst mistake of his life.

She _hated _herself for being so weak.

After all these years, she still _hated his brother. _

She _hated _Itachi for hurting him to no end.

She wanted so much to see him, to find him and be there in his final moments.

To tell him that she would always be there for him.

She wanted to go with him.

She would _die_ for him.

Every morning when he was with Orochimaru she woke with hope but always found tears.

She completely isolated herself from her friends. She cried a river and drowned her life in it.

She opened her eyes and threw the picture at the wall. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door.

* * *

**Sasuke **

**

* * *

**He sat in the center of the cement room. Clutched in his hand was a pen and an old notebook.

Surrounding him was millions of crumpled peices of paper. And he only had one left.

He began writing. But this time he didn't write what he should write. He wrote what he _knew_ he should have. He wrote what he _knew_ he should have a long long time ago.

His tears littered the page, his DNA coated the simple peice of paper. Covered the words. When he knew that he wrote all he could he folded it and set it on the littered bed.

He stood up slowly his jeans old and worn crinkled as he climbed up onto the window sill. He leaned his head against the metal bars. His tears crowded the navy blue t-shirt he wore.

His heart ached for her. For her to hold him, and take him away from all his pain.

He _hated _pain.

* * *

**Sakura**

**

* * *

**She wasn't going to let him die alone. She wasn't going to let him be thrown away like he never exsisted.

She walked up to the counter. Her tears were never ending, they covered her in a sticky salty liquid.

The man looked at her and was startled by her face which was warped in pain. And her tears, he looked at her sadly.

He knew what she was doing there. He stood up from the chair and led her down the hall past many cells.

The guard knew it was her.

He knew who she was, _he _would cry for her in the night, and scream out her name when he was sleeping. He wouldn't stop staring at her picture in that small little cell of his.

The guard had often talked to him. He would tell him about her. About how he ignored her and how he was so blind not to see that she loved him for him.

He said that if there was anyone in the world that he would want to see before he died it was her.

The guard looked at her again. She held a picture frame in her hands.

Sakura and the gaurd came up on the smallest of the cells, in the very back of the prison. Her hands gripped on the picture frame tightly. She almost let out a sob when she saw _his _figure in the dark of a window sill.

She _hated _the dark.

* * *

**Sasuke**

**

* * *

**"Uchiha Sasuke......." Sasuke turned his head toward the cell door. Daron the Secruity Gaurd stood there.

Next to him.

Was her. He couldn't help but let more tears come when he saw how different she was. How her hair, was so soft and smooth, it cascaded down her sides. And her eyes were just as he remembered them, a watery green, caring and sweet, but they were soft with tears and sadness. Her face was unbeilvably twisted in sadness. She still looked as beautiful as ever.

But her happiness seemed to be gone from her appearence.

He slowly slung his legs from the sill.

"You have a vistor, you have two hours until...." Daron trailed off. Sasuke just nodded to him and Daron unlocked the cell door with a key. Sakura walked slowly into the cell.

She made sure not to walk on his papers. Daron nodded to them and locked the door behind him. Sasuke leaped off of the window sill and kept a good distance.

"Sakura....." He said finnally. He couldn't help but smile slightly. He missed her name. The sound of it the way it warmed his heart to say.

"Sasuke..." Her voice had changed. It was smooth and creamy sounding. It was so beautiful.

Much to Sasuke's pleasent suprise she basically through her self at him.

She hugged him around the neck with as much force as she could.

He gripped her waist and snuggled his face in the crook of her neck taking in her scent of strawberrys and peppermint.

"I've missed you so much." She stated into his shoulder. He was astounded that she still cared for him after what he did to her.

"God, you don't know how sorry I am." He whispered into her neck not wanting to let go of her ever again.

"I don't care if you are sorry or not, I just don't want you to be alone." Sasuke pulled away to look her in the eye. His onyx ones and her green ones.

"Sakura, you should care, you should _hate_ me," He turned his back on her and went to sit on the edge of his twin sized bed. He held his head in his hands. Sakura walked over to him. She stood there in silence.

"Scoot over, teme." She said playfully. He moved his leg and she sat down next to him.

"You really don't understand it do you?" He lifted his head to look at her in confusion.

"I could never _hate_ you." She said casually pulling off her jacket. She kicked off her shoes and brought her knees up to her chin.

Sasuke straightened up to stare at her.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Well if I'm going to be here for 2 hours might as well get comfortable." Sasuke's eyes widened.

"No Sakura, I can't let you see something like that." He said nervously. Sakura just simply pecked him on the cheek.

"Well to bad, I'm not letting you die without having someone that loves there with you." She said leaning on his shoulder.

He hesitantly put his arm around her shoulder holding her as close as possible.

"Sakura?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

Sasuke lifted her chin and kissed her lips softly. Sasuke felt his spine tingle, he moved his hand to her the side of her face. Sakura slipped her hand onto his shoulder and kissed him back not wanting to let go.

* * *

**Sakura**

**

* * *

**

She lay on a twin sized bed her true love holding her in his arms stroking her hair lovingly. She had put the picture on his bedside table.

They sat there and cuddled telling eachother how much they loved eachother.

Sakura was using all of her will not to burst into tears once again. She knew that it would just upset Sasuke furthur about him leaving.

She didn't want that.

Not when he was about to die.

Sasuke told her how he wished that he would have just forgotten about it, that Itachi killed his family. He wished that he had the strength to just forget.

When Sakura told him that she wished that she was strong enough to convince him not to go that she blamed himself for his disapearence.

He started to sob uncontrolably. He was saying through his sobbing that he wished that he didn't love her as much as he did. Sakura held him letting him sob into her shoulder.

When he calmed down they talked some more.

He said that he wished that things would be back to normal, that Kakashi-sesei, Naruto him and her would all still be team seven working on missions together.

He missed Naruto whinning about the level of the missions.

He missed Kakashi and his book and he missed how she would try her best to help but was the damsil in destress.

Sakura snorted at the damsil in distress part. She told him how she had been trained by the Hokage her self and saved Kankuro from dying with her Medical Jutsus.

"Miss, you are going to have to leave. You may if you want.......in the other room." Sakura looked toward the cell entrance to see Daron at the door she nodded and stood up.

Sakura was about to stand up when Sasuke pulled her back down.

He caught her lips, and kissed her again more passionatly this time. Sakura could feel tears on his cheeks and couldn't help but let them out of her own eyes.

When they pulled away Sasuke leaned his forehead on hers to look her in the eye.

"Sakura......I-I'm scared." He whispered more tears coming down his face. She realized what prison has done to his pride. Completely shattered it.

"I know," She leaned into to whisper in his ear. "Never forget I will always be there." She kissed him one more time before standing up.

She was about to exit.

"Wait!" Sakura turned around and Sasuke kissed her one more time before pushing the peice of paper into her hand.

"Don't read until you are far away from here, okay?" She nodded and put it in her back pocket.

"I love you."

"I love too, now and forever."

She _hated _that she loved him.

* * *

**Sasuke**

**

* * *

**He was about to walk out of the cell when he saw the picture frame she had brought in.

It was him. And her. And Naruto and Kakashi.

It was Team Seven. It was all he ever wanted. Friends. A family. Naruto was his best friend and like a brother to him. He picked up the frame and walked out of the room.

He was ready.

All he needed was to be with her one more time.

He knew what he did was wrong, but he was not sorry for it. He knew that he was going to have to pay for it.

They strapped him into the chair, and he said one thing to the camera in the corner where he knew that she would be watching.

"I love you." Were his last words.

* * *

**Sakura**

**

* * *

**"I love you too." She said before sobs took over her and his lifeless body sat in that chair. The picture frame fell out of his hands and the glass shattered on the ground.

She put her head in the crook of her arm on the table and prayed. She hoped with all her heart and asked God over and over to except him in heaven.

She knew that was the rightful place for him, heaven.

"Miss, you are going to have to leave, visiting hours end in 2 minutes." Daron whispered sadly.

He escorted her to the front of the prison. Sakura whiped her tears on her jacket and turned to the gaurd.

"He told me about you." She said sniffling.

"He was a good man." Daron said patting her shoulder. She broke down and hugged the gaurd.

"Thank you for befriending him, if it wasn't for you, I don't know what he would have been like when I came." Daron patted her back hesitantly.

* * *

_Dear Sakura, _

_If you are reading this I am dead. I just wanted to say before I die. That I love you. I have loved you ever since we first met. No I never thought you were annoying and that wide forehead that you have is adorable. _

_In no way do I not deserve this death. I killed my brother and I broke your heart. All because I isolated myself and let hate consume me. I thank you for loving me. When I needed to be loved. You are the most magnificent person I have ever met and I love with all my heart. _

_You remind me of my mother. Independent, and caring. _

_I wish things would be like they were when we were 12, innocent and free. I miss that. I know that when I die that instant that I die I will be thinking of you. _

_I hope that after my death that you will find some one to love. It breaks my heart to say that you should fall in love with someone other then me but just because of my hatred you shouldn't be unhappy too._

_Hate. _

_Such a curious thing. It can destroy a person, and the people around them. It can make a person go insane. _

_Sad what one word can do._

_

* * *

_

**I totally cried while writing this. **

**I hope you enjoyed it and cried to but at least they got to finnaly tell eachother they loved them. T.T I MAKE MY SELF CRY!**

* * *


End file.
